


The Screen

by suzannahbee123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake movies to suit the plot, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with an unhappy ending, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Your whole life is movies, down to the job that you have and where you live. When a mysterious stranger comes into the movie theatre that you own, will your life become a romance? Or something else?





	The Screen

The movie theatre was a juxtaposition for the senses. In the lobby; scents of popcorn, salt, butter, the overwhelming smell of hot cheese for the nachos and a sweeter smell of mustard and ketchup for hot dogs, and all of this overlayed by sugar from the candy and chocolate available for the kids. Sounds too were rife, children yelling excitedly about the movies they were about to see, parents yelling even louder for them to hush, couples and friends giggling and debating about possible plot lines…

** **

Once inside the screen, however,  _ calm _ would reign. The movie playing could be noisy, perhaps an action film which deployed explosions and gunshots as often as a comedy would deploy laugh out loud gags. Or perhaps it was a romance, or a thriller, or a horror designed to make you whimper and scream in your seat. It didn’t matter however. The people within the screen who watched the stories unfold would  _ always  _ be silent. Mesmerised by lives that weren’t theirs, dizzying highs and heartbreaking lows. Set underwater, in space, in far off nations that these people would  _ never  _ get the chance to visit.

** **

The screen was a whole other dimension for the senses. A sea of calm amongst the craziness of today’s life. It didn’t matter what type of life you lead, who you were before you entered that screen and watched those stories unfold for the price of $20 including your snacks…

** **

The screen was a safe space for all.

** **

  * •••••••••••

** **

The first time you saw him, he barely registered to you. The Screen, the name of your movie theatre, was  _ packed.  _ The newest Disney film was out and families had flocked from all over Brooklyn to pay to see it. Kids excitedly trying to cajole their parents into gifting them with  _ just one more  _ candy bar, or  _ pleeeaaase  _ can they have the animated animal themed soda glass? All of this made you smile, your heart light.  _ This  _ was what having a movie theatre was all about.

** **

Making people happy.

** **

Families were everywhere, which was why  _ he  _ stood out to you. Tall, dark shoulder length chestnut hair mostly hidden under a black baseball cap and, most tellingly, he was alone.

** **

You took a second look, mainly out of idle curiosity, he wouldn’t be the first person to come to the movies by himself, but your eyes came up empty. With barely a pause for breath, you mentally shrug and continue to serve the popcorn.

** **

He must’ve changed his mind.

** **

  * •••••••••••

** **

The second time, the man stayed and bought a ticket, but he went to Faith, your employees register. He didn’t go to see the film about the action hero that everyone was raving about, instead he went into the quieter screen with almost no people, showing the lesser known period movie about a WW2 sweeping romance. Again, you forgot him within minutes, the only thing that played on your mind was that for someone as tall as he was, he seemed to shrink into the background spectacularly well.

** **

Two hours later and the five people, including the man in the black cap, came out. Black Cap was the only one alone, and he looked far more affected by the plot than the others.

** **

“Did you enjoy the movie?”

** **

You had no idea where the question came from, your usual practice was to smile benignly at the customers as they left and give them a generic thank you to top it off.

** **

There was something in his eyes though… they were red rimmed… the man must’ve  _ really  _ been affected by the plot. Those swollen and-  _ blue, such a pretty blue  _ \- shadowed eyes swung to yours…

** **

Time stopped for a moment.

** **

You had  _ never  _ felt such a jolt at just a  _ look  _ before. A string connected you, you felt like one of those romantic comedy heroines that you pretended to hate but secretly loved so much. The handsome stranger stared at you, right into your  _ soul,  _ and-

** **

“I hated this movie. Completely inaccurate.”

** **

The spell broke.

** **

Your lips twist in disdain, “I’m so sorry you feel that way, sir. My understanding is that it is  _ hard  _ to accurately portray the horrors of war on screen in a way that  _ really  _ shows what it was like. And what’s wrong with a little love during such a terrible time?”

** **

Black Cap rolled his eyes, scoffed, and walked out of your theatre without a backwards glance.

** **

“Ummm… do you  _ usually  _ go out of your way to be an ass to potential repeat customers, boss?”

** **

The tentative sound of Faith’s voice brought your attention to him, and you shake your head, “Is that  _ any  _ way to talk to your boss?”

** **

Faith just shrugged, completely unbothered. To be honest, it was one of the reasons you liked the young woman so much. You grin at her and sigh, your shoulders slumping in sudden exhaustion when you see the time, “Oh god, I was a bit of an ass, wasn’t I? I just-”

** **

“Yeah yeah, ‘ _ movies are escapism, not real life, _ ’ I get it, boss,” Faith mocked your saying and continued to clean out the popcorn machine, “The man was  _ hot  _ though, sure would’ve liked to see him again…”

** **

Faith was right, of course. Black Cap  _ had  _ been a stone cold ten, you were just realising to yourself, but that wasn’t why you were hoping he might return, and not because of the potential repeat business either. Someone as  _ sad  _ as this man  _ deserved  _ to see movies that made him happy. To escape from whatever put those shadows under his eyes.

** **

Your thoughts continue to drift to him, and you and Faith close up and head home. 

** **

  * •••••••••••

** **

It was another two weeks before you saw him again, this time he had come in to see a film critics were destroying, but fans all over were absolutely  _ adoring.  _ This one was about a lone ex soldier taking down a government conspiracy. Filled with explosions, violence and one  _ very  _ gratuitous sex scene.

** **

You, personally, had loved every ridiculous second. 

** **

Black Cap came up to your stand, keeping his eyes down, “Can I get a ticket for Saviour, please?”

** **

“Sure, would you like any snacks with that? A drink? My opinion on the movie shoved down your throat, perhaps?”

** **

Black Cap - you  _ really  _ needed to find a better nickname - finally looked up at you in shock, confusion creased the space in between his eyes for a moment, and then he  _ smiled _ . It changed his whole face into something beyond handsome and dark and into… you didn’t have the words for it, but your heartbeat fluttered almost painfully against your rib cage as you saw it.

** **

“Word on the street is that a movie like this shouldn’t be taken seriously,” Black Cap remarked casually, and pointed behind you at the popcorn, “Can I get some buttered, please?”

** **

He was one of the last people to head to the screen, so you took your time getting his treat, “Something like this plot is so outrageous, all you  _ should  _ do is watch for the fun of it. Just leave your brain at the door and enjoy, you know?”

** **

You turn, smile stretched across your face and hands filled with the gigantic bucket of popcorn, to see an unreadable look on the man’s face. He didn’t look  _ angry,  _ not like the last time, but he did look… 

** **

“What if it’s not outrageous? What if shit like this actually happened? How would you feel then?”

** **

Black Cap took the popcorn, staring intently at you, as if the answer you would give was  _ important  _ to him. You felt it again, that string, pulling tighter. Your answer came unbidden, straight from the heart.

** **

“They had to get this plot from somewhere, right? I would just like to think that, if something like this  _ did  _ happen in real life, that everyone involved got a sappy and happy ending like they do in  _ this  _ film,” A gasp escapes you and you cover your mouth, “Oops! Spoiler alert!”

** **

Black Cap blinks, and that devastating smile returns to his face, “That’s okay. I like knowing that they got a happy ending.”

** **

This time, when he came out, he stopped and talked about the movie with you. Faith kept giving you guys looks and smirks as you talked. 

** **

  * •••••••••••

** **

Months went on, Black Cap, who you eventually learned was actually named James, would come to your screen maybe twice a month. He would always come in to the last show of the evening and he would  _ always  _ be alone, a fact that you  _ tried  _ to stop yourself feeling relieved about, but the feeling came unbidden, regardless.

** **

What started out as a few words before and after each movie, turned into longer discussions post movie and James helping you to lock up. Soon, James was coming in  _ just  _ to speak to you, to keep you company, and you were able to let Faith leave earlier on those nights, much to the brunettes delight.

** **

Eventually, James offered to walk you home, citing the need to keep an eye on you after dark, and you chuckled, feeling heat spread across your cheeks at his concern, “I actually live in the apartment upstairs, so there’s no need to worry about me walking the streets all on my lonesome, James.”

** **

“Oh,” James had removed his cap, was spinning it idly in his hands and suddenly looking awkward, “right. That’s good. Uh… okay, well, it’s late. I better go.”

** **

“Do you want to come up? I always need a while to unwind after work, I usually put on a movie, you could join, if you want?”

** **

The air became charged again, but you felt more awkward than anything else, what exactly had you been thinking?! You barely knew the man! Of course he was going to say no-

** **

“Really?” James interrupted your inner scolding, “What, uhhh… what movie were you thinking? I don't wanna impose.”

** **

“I’m feeling actiony tonight, maybe The Terminator?”

** **

“Haven’t seen that, sounds good to me,”

** **

You’re too busy spinning away and turning off lights in mortification at using the term “actiony” to notice how James went pale at the mention of “Terminator”.

** **

You were surprised at how easy it was to have him in your little one bed apartment, and you were more than relieved that you had cleaned up earlier in the day.

** **

“This is really nice.”

** **

“Thanks, I love it.”

** **

You start heading to the back and your bedroom, indicating the kitchen where James could make a drink, “This place was my Grandfathers, he built The Screen up from scratch back in the forties, it’s one of the only original movie theatres left from that time in Brooklyn.”

** **

You’re busy pulling off your work uniform, and grabbing up your sweatpants and comfy t-shirt to fully hear James’s reply, but it sounded oddly like “I remember.”

** **

“Huh? Remember what?”

** **

The apartment being so small, it took you scant seconds to get back to James, finding him staring at your table of photographs, holding one up of you and your grandfather outside The Screen when you were maybe fifteen. Before his dementia had taken his memories of you, but not before he had passed his love of this place to you, or gifted the whole place to you in his will.

** **

James’s smile was oddly wistful as he put the photo down, “I Uh… remember reading about this place. At school, I think. History class?”

** **

“Oh.”

** **

“This place reminds me of somewhere I used to go, way back when I was a kid, with my best friend. The guy who ran it, younger than you would think, he caught us sneaking in one time,” James chuckled fondly, but his eyes, those pretty, pretty eyes, they shone bright with tears, “made us learn how to change the reels and clean and tidy them. We worked a whole summer there, and he gave us free tickets after that.”

** **

“Maybe he knew Pops,” You remark, softly, “Sounds like a story he told me ages ago about helping two kids out one summer.”

** **

You’re fussing with the remotes, setting up the movie, and don’t see how James, once again, goes pale.

** **

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen this movie, James!” You flop back onto the couch, patting the spare seat for him to sit, “It’s probably one of my favourite movies  _ eveeeeer!” _

** **

James smirks and rolls his eyes at you, placing himself in the seat carefully after he removes his jacket, “Uhhh, excuse me, but not all of us grew up with movies on demand, ya know? Some of us were… busy.”

** **

“Who the hell is too busy to watch classics every once in a while?”

** **

The movie enraptured you, as ever you’re fascinated by the time travel, how Sarah Connor is swept up into a whole new life due to a choice she hadn’t even made yet. The way she starts out as an every-woman style character and eventually becomes such a badass called to you. And then, of course, there was Kyle Reese. The crush you had always harboured for him burned… especially when you realised that James looked just a little bit like him…

** **

Tension fills the air again, your concentration on the movie starts to waver. You’re so close to James, and you just hadn’t appreciated before, how  _ big  _ he was. Your upper arms were almost touching, and the long sleeved top he wore did very little to hide the definition of the large bicep muscles he had. 

** **

“This movie is insane.”

** **

You jump slightly, the scene where Kyle had confessed his love had just happened, igniting more than the usual amount of tension for you. James was  _ so close _ , and he was clearly as tense as you… Those pretty blue eyes stayed on the screen and didn’t turn to you, however, so you answer, trying to break the tension you were feeling, “Well, yeah, it’s about a time travelling cyborg sent to kill a woman before she can give birth to the man who will stop a war between artificial intelligence and humans in the future. And,” You add as an afterthought, “the poor woman isn’t even pregnant… well,  _ yet _ .”

** **

You’re trying to joke, the antics on the screen showed that the moment of conception was very,  _ very  _ imminent. 

** **

“That’s not what I mean.” James’s jaw clenches, his eyes trained on the screen, “How can a woman like Sarah ever feel comfortable with Reese? His world… she’s always in so much danger, and it’s because of him.”

** **

“You can’t help who you fall in love with, James.”

** **

You tilt your head along the back of the couch and, after a moment, James turns to look at you too, blue eyes burning with something you can’t name.

** **

“If Reese had just left her alone, the Terminator wouldn’t have needed to try and kill her. He should’ve stayed away.”

** **

“She went into everything with her eyes wide open, James. And she loved him, she wanted to help him, too.”

** **

That connection came again, the string pulling at your heart, and this time you could see that James felt it too. His teeth caught his bottom lip, the plump pink flesh turned white under the pressure… you couldn’t take your eyes off him if you tried…

** **

“I have secrets, Y/N… I shouldn’t be here. I should go.”

** **

He didn’t leave, though, or make any movement to indicate that he would.

** **

“We all have secrets, James,” your left hand inched forward, towards his right hand in the gloves he still wore and he never took off, “but you don’t have to carry them alone.”

** **

“I’m not a good guy. I’ll only hurt you.”

** **

This was it, you could tell that he was serious, and he was trying to give you an out. But you thought of everything you knew about him. How he tried to melt into the shadows at The Screen, but how he smiled gently at the children that had dropped their candy on the floor at his feet that one time, and how he had paid for them to get more.

** **

You thought about how he had raved about the Pixar film he had watched, all the emotions he had felt while watching it, and how he blushed when he said he “wished Stevie had been there with him.”

** **

And you thought about his gloves, and his hats. That he had been some kind of soldier who was dealing with a lot and used your Screen as a way to escape the violence of his past was clear to you. He hid because he was scarred, probably physically as well as figuratively. None of this was your business, though. He would tell you when, and  _ if,  _ he was ready. Until then…

** **

You take his hand. James stiffens at the contact… but doesn’t pull away.

** **

“James… you could never hurt me the way that the ending of this film does.”

** **

This time, your joke lands, and his nose scrunches up at you in a chuckle. It was a bad joke, but that was the point, to make his serious look go away. The string pulled tight again as you both laugh, and the distance between you both closes.

** **

The press of your lips to his is everything you had hoped, and your eyelids flutter closed at the deep groan that rumbles up from James’s chest. As far as first kisses go… you knew none would ever top this one.

** **

  * •••••••••••

** **

Days later, and you’re in the middle of the late afternoon rush, but never has the sound of people demanding their escapism sounded so sweet as it did in that moment.

** **

James is hanging around, shooting sweet glances at you, waiting for the moment where you would take your break and go outside with him. Most days since your kiss, he would come and meet you, kissing you sweetly and bringing you a flower, or a box of chocolates, old school gestures of courtship that made your heart flutter and your lips never stop pulling up into a smile.

** **

You already knew you loved him. That he wanted to take his time with you and what you both had, only made you love him more. What that man had been through, what you  _ assumed  _ he had been through… who were you to ever push someone like that for more? You would wait as long as he needed to share his body, his soul  _ and  _ his secrets. 

** **

Your watch tells you that you have five more minutes, and you gesture to Faith who fondly rolls her eyes whilst taking the ticket and snack order of the man and his girlfriend in front of her. You don’t notice how the man keeps on looking over at James, or how he is suddenly very interested in bringing up CNN on his cell phone.

** **

You only notice that he drags his girlfriend away and out of the door, not paying for the tickets that Faith holds in her hand, her brown eyes wide in frustration, “Rude goddamn jackass! What a waste of popcorn and soda!”

** **

“Oh,” A frown creases the space in between your eyes and you shrug, “just take it for yourself, Faith. He probably had some bad news.”

** **

James came to the counter, looking over his shoulder at the door the couple had vacated, “What the hell was his problem?”

** **

“Asshole muttered something about an escaped convict and fuckin’ ran outta here like a bat out of hell,” another low growl, then, “this isn’t a goddamn movie. Escaped convicts aren’t a real thing!”

** **

The way the man had behaved didn’t bother you anymore, all you could think about was spending time with the amazing man on your left, and you grab his hand, starting to walk to the staff exit, “People are weird, you know that, hon. Okay, I’ll be back in twenty, you okay here?”

** **

“Yeah, yeah.”

** **

“Wait.”

** **

You look up at James, who was now rubbing his eyes frantically, “Ummmm… rain check, doll? I… I don’t feel so good all of a sudden, probably ate something bad at work.”

** **

Concern fills you, it was possible, James works at a small takeout restaurant in the kitchen, he often eats there to save money and, well, it wasn’t the  _ cleanest _ of places. You often wondered why he would want to work somewhere with such a shady reputation.

** **

Maybe it was just because it was quiet and he didn’t have to talk to people.

** **

“Sure!” You say quickly, “If you don’t feel well!”

** **

James can’t meet your eyes… he really  _ did _ look pale…

** **

“I, uh…” he seems to wrestle with himself, his eyes going from the exit to his shoes and to a point over your right shoulder, “I’m so sorry, Y/N… I w-wish I could’ve been different… ummm, I mean, I wish I wasn’t  _ sick.” _

** **

“You can’t help getting a bug,” you narrow your eyes, “James, what’s wrong? Are you-?”

** **

“I have to go.”

** **

He pulls you into his arms, suddenly, the kiss he lays on you is sudden, deep, filled with emotions you’re too shocked to unravel, so you just kiss him back, holding onto his biceps with a desperate grip.

** **

You knew he had a prosthetic arm, he told you a while back… a spark of something went off in your brain, a  _ knowledge… _

** **

“I’m so sorry, darlin’... I love you.”

** **

His lips left yours, his arms unwound themselves from around your shoulders and waist, and your fingers slip from the warm strength of his body. Without a backwards glance, James left you in the foyer of The Screen.

** **

“He’s sick. He’ll be back.”

** **

Faith doesn’t respond. But there was no need. Barely fifteen minutes later and your Screen is filled with SWAT and agents from branches of the government you had never heard of.

** **

James was James Buchanan Barnes, aka; The Winter Soldier. He was responsible for god only knows how many murders and assassinations.

** **

And you had fallen in love with him.

** **

  * •••••••••••

** **

So many questions. So many accusations. James Buchanan Barnes has been in your Screen, in your  _ home,  _ so many times over the last few months, and you had  _ no idea  _ about who he was?

** **

It didn’t matter to them that you had only seen the good sides of him, that the Winter Soldier side wasn’t his true face. They dragged you into some dark room and held you for questioning for what felt like  _ days. _

** **

You couldn’t give him up. You didn’t know anything and, in your heart of hearts, you knew that even if you  _ did,  _ you wouldn’t tell them anything.

** **

There wasn’t any point, anyway. James was gone forever…

** **

You get home, they release you and make you sign forms threatening prison or worse if you say  _ anything  _ about who was frequenting your establishment. Exhaustion pulls at every single muscle, screaming at you to fall into the blissful oblivion of sleep.

** **

Your head hits the pillow… and you hear the crackle of paper. Frantically, you pull the hidden letter out from the pillowcase and hold it up to read;

** **

_ Y/N, _

** **

_ I’m never going to be able to apologise enough. I just wanted to go somewhere that I remembered, that held only good memories for me. I knew your Pops, way back when. _

_ I wish I could say that I hate myself for sticking around, for talking to you and learning about this amazing woman who kept Pop’s dream alive and knows more about movies than she does about math. _

_ But I don’t. _

_ I’m a selfish prick, but I wouldn’t change a goddamn thing about meeting you and getting to hold something so good in my arms for the first time in a very long time. _

_ I want you to know, your Screen, your love, it gave me hope for the first time since before the war. I’m keeping it with me wherever I go. _

_ I do love you, Y/N. It’s just funny how I now hate that I turned out to be Kyle and  _ not  _ the Terminator. _

_ I won’t be back. I won’t do that to you. _

_ Thank you for everything, Y/N. _

_ Yours, always, _

_ Bucky. _

** **

Tears fall, ink runs, and your heart breaks. 

** **

Turns out your life could be like a movie after all, it just wasn’t the type you wanted.


End file.
